Extras Book 1
by Cady-Marionette
Summary: This is just a bunch of extras from stories, prompts/head-cannons I have, one-shots/mini-series I wrote, crossover ideas, and plain unadulterated randomness. Be prepared, because this may be intense. . . Are you ready to go down the rabbit hole with me..?


**So these are going to basically be bonus chapters to expand on subjects I didn't in the book(s) and practice my storytelling better, so yeah. These might include spin-off ideas I have, story expansion, one-shots, etc. This is the expansion of my OC Cady's death and how it affected Leo in the long run. If I got any facts wrong I implore (Implore: beg someone earnestly or desperately to do something) you to please tell me. Again, I'm only 14, I'm bound to make misteaks (get it?), and I'm open to constructive criticism so don't be afraid to PM/review me the mistake.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Puppet, William Afton, Henry (no last name given). They belong to Scott Cawthon. I also don't own PJO, that belongs to** **Rick Riordan. I own only the idea of this and my OC Cady.**

* * *

 **Story #1: That Fateful Day**

Cady tapped her foot and drummed her fingers impatiently. Leo was supposed to be here by now so that she could get the boy to Camp Half-Blood. Yeah, Cady was a demigod, a daughter of Poseidon but born before the oath **(A/N: I'll get back to that detail later)** , Cady knew that Leo was probably a son of Hephaestus as soon as she accidentally found Leo playing with fire and not getting hurt… that was an awkward day for both parties involved.

Cady snapped out of her thoughts when a blue car rolled up, and a purple man (no joke, the guy was completely purple, even his skin was purple!), got out. Cady recognized him as William Afton, her father's co-worker, and co-founder of the pizzeria.

"Hey, Mr. Afton! Lovely weather we're having!" she called, running up to him, a bright smile on her face. Despite being a 16 year old teen, Cady remained optimistic and polite, which contrasted greatly with the expectations people had before meeting her.

Mr. Afton smiled at her, but something about it was off. You know when you come home, and it looks exactly the same, but some funny person (hi Leo), moved everything six centimeters to the left? That's what it was like.

"Indeed, Miss Sorcire, a lovely day indeed." Mr. Afton's statement seemed a little weird too, and it put Cady on edge.

"Tell me, Cadence," T _hat was new,_ she thought, _Mr. Afton_ _never_ _calls me by my first name. Something's going on, he's changed, and I don't think I like where it's going._

"How long can someone live after being stabbed?" "Wha-" Before she could finish, or react, William pushed her down, pulled out a knife and sunk it deep into her shoulder, covering Cady's mouth to stop her screams from being heard.

His kind smile and purple eyes were gone, replaced by an insane wide grin and pure white glowing eyes. He brought the knife down again, this time, on her stomach.

"You won't walk away alive, Sorcire… You can't…"

"W-why…?"

"Why? Because you're father's business took everything from me." Afton leaned in close, "So, I took something from him." All of a sudden, Cady's eyes widened in realization, it was January 17th, exactly 26 years had gone since she had died. This happened every two years, and every time it happened, she forgot what was going to happen until Afton said that last line.

Cady could see her own blood now, but didn't wonder where everyone was. Normally _someone_ would've seen what was happening, but the time loop created by Mist that she (and her friends, but that's beside the point) was stuck in prevented that until Cady was nearing death, which would happen any second.

Listening closely, Cady could hear the sound of running feet, which Cady knew was Leo rushing to meet her. She sighed, apologizing to Hephaestus for what Leo was about to see.

William Afton stood, also hearing the noise, and turning, Cady heard Leo gasp when he saw that Afton had completely white, glowing eyes. When Afton spotted Leo though, he smiled insanely and simply said, "It's me…" before getting in his car and driving away.

Leo ran over to Cady, who was still alive, but breathing shallowly. "Nonononono. Don't fall asleep, Cady, please don't fall asleep. I can go and get help" he said breathlessly. Cady smiled sadly, and opened her mouth to speak. Leo had to lean in to hear her.

"I-It's too late Leo… b-by the time you g-get back, I-I'll be dead." she whispered, holding the boy's face in her cleaner hand. Leo's eyes widened in denial. "No, I can make it, I can-" Cady cut him off. "N-no Leo, you… you w-won't make it, I'm dying. This h-has already happened an-anyway, my death that i-is." Faintly, they heard someone yell for a paramedic and the ambulance.

Leo's eyes were filled with tears, "There must be something I can do…" he pleaded, Cady smiled again.

"There are t-two things:… f-first, I want you to h-have this," Cady reached for her neck and grimaced, but managed to take off her camp necklace, the ten beads sliding up and down the string. Leo took it and when Cady gestured him to put it on, he complied.

"Second: I… I want your smiling face to be the last thing I see before I die." At this Leo protested, "You can't die! I-I love you, so you can't die!" At this, Cady raised an amused eyebrow.

"L-Leo, I love you t-too, but not in the way you're hoping, besides," All of a sudden, Cady coughed violently, some blood dripping from her mouth. "B-besides, I think I'm a little t-too old for you, d-don't you th-think…?" she laughed, which caused her to scream in pain, more blood falling from her lips.

Leo was outright sobbing by now. "B-but, C-Cady, I-I'll miss y-you…" Cady's eyes were becoming more unfocused, yet focused enough to stare into Leo's soul. "C'mon, L-Leo, why don't you s-smile one more t-time… for m-me…?" Leo managed a laugh, and Cady gave a watery smile. At some point she had also started crying, tears streaming down her face.

"T-that's my 'lil b-bro…" she became serious, "G-get to New York. Go to L-Long Island S-Sound, north of M-Montauk Beach. T-there's a c-camp, f-for people… l-like us. People l-like you, Leo… I-it's a safe-h-haven, y-you'll be p-protected t-there… Promise m-me you'll go." Leo hesitated, people like him? A safe-haven?

"P-promise me Leo! Th-that you'll go!" Leo quickly nodded, tears staining his cheeks "I-I promise…" Cady grinned, obviously satisfied, her eyes unfocused, her breathing slower, but Leo couldn't stop himself from smirking with her. "I-I love you, Cady." he whispered.

"I love… you too… little bro." With that, Cady stopped breathing. When Leo realized, he screamed in anguish. Afterwards, Leo stood up and, with a final goodbye, ran, barely escaping the police and paramedics who had arrived on scene.

Leo didn't look back.

If Leo had looked back, he would have seen a ghostly figure floating over Cady's body, smiling and crying and waving goodbye all at once.

If Leo had looked back, he would have seen the paramedics and police drive off, seemingly forgetting the person they had been called to save.

If Leo had looked back, he would have seen Cady's body disappear into thin air, and with it the memories of the mortals who had watched it happen.

But Leo didn't look back.

He didn't want to.

He never wanted to look back and see the memories again.

He promised himself right there that he would stay ahead of sadness and keep moving forward.

Later, that promise became his motto. _Keep moving forward, it's the only way to stay ahead of the sadness._

Eventually, the memories of the black-haired girl became too painful, and subconsciously got locked away and forgotten in the back of Leo's mind. Waiting for the day that he finally remembered them.

Half a year later, Leo fell through the roof of Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium.

Six months later, on a train to Denver, Leo Valdez remembered his promise, and decided to look back just this once, to remember the strange green-eyed girl he met two years before that fateful day.

* * *

 **So to clarify some things:**

 **1) Yes, I know that the date for the Marionette's "death"/ merging with Henry's daughter is most likely wrong, but I changed it to fit with the story.**

 **2) That part about Leo suppressing the memory of Cady's "death" (cause she's already dead) can happen. 'After a trauma, most people report intrusive memories or images, and people will often try to push these intrusions from their mind, as a way to cope.' ( . /research/news/out-of-mind-out-of-sight-suppressing-unwanted-memories-reduces-their-unconscious-influence-on )**

 **3) Cady herself; I put my OC Cady Sorcire-XXXXXXX (my take on who Marionette/Henry's daughter was before death. I only used my name for it 'cause it's different, yes, the last name is spelled correctly, no, it's not my real last name) in this but she's really only there to forward the plot and won't play a big role in this, except be a previous childhood crush of Leo's, and be a sort-of counselor at the camp(s), (and be the first person that Leo watches die). She only sees Leo as a younger brother, so don't worry all you Caleo lovers it'll still eventually happen, besides, I already have someone in mind for Cady.**

 **4) About Cady dying again. I don't have a solid explanation on why that happens. All I've got is a convenient rip in space-time that caused a time-loop dome to surround the pizzeria and affects those inside the dome (Afton, Cady, and Leo) and people close to the dome (the bystanders). If someone comes up with a better idea, please tell me and I'll pick the one that makes most sense and credit the one(s) who came up with the idea.**

 **Q.O.T.C. (Question Of The Chapter)  
** **Who is Grover's uncle?**


End file.
